The Antithean Wars
by Kalle
Summary: This story takes place in Tortall. It is about the Antithean Wars. Antitheos is a country beyond the roof of the world. There is only one reason why King Jon decides to go to war. This is a prequel to 'Amber Fire,' by Aer. Please read her story first!


As your read in the summery, this is a prequel to another fanfic, called Amber Fire, by Aer. Since these are TP's and her characters, ideas, and plot line, please read her story first. Aer is my roommate, and has given me her consent to write this. They are my ideas and writing, with her plot. All writing will go through Aer before it is posted, so it will take longer than usual. Please read and review!! No flaming, please, but I do want all the opinions I can get. Thanks in advance!

I tried to upload this before, but it didn't work. Just to clear something up, I am not Aer, I am Kalle, her roommate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: Declaration

"There is only one way," King Jonathan said dryly. He and his closest advisors were seated in his study, discussing recent events. It was a hot summer day, indeed, and no one liked the turn the conversation was taking.

"No, Jon." Alanna breathed. "You can't. You don't even have all the facts!"

"I have all the facts that I need!" retorted the King. "Numair knows. Tell her again," he said eyeing the most powerful mage in Tortall.

Numair sighed. This was the third time that day he had to retell his account. "It was late at night. I was going through all of my old books, looking for spell needed to finish my series of tests. You see, Corus has-"

"Ah, hem," coughed Jon.

"Oh yes, of course. Anyway, there was a fieght hum in the air. At first, I thought I was imagining it, because it was so late at night. But it persisted. I thought I was going crazy, so I went out on my balcony to get some fresh air, but the humming was stronger outside. I knew I wasn't imagining it anymore. But I couldn't see anything wrong, not with my eyes or my gift. Then I got an idea. I rushed back inside, and got Alanna's jewel. You know, the one that lets you see if there is magic around. I needed to borrow it for the tests I was doing. You see, Corus has-"

"Ah, hem," said Jon.

"Oh, right. Anyway, I took it up to the needle, so I'd be able to see where the humming was coming from. When I looked to the north, I was able to see what is was. There was a long stretch of dark purple light coming from the horizon. I could barley see it. I followed it to Jon's chamber. The dark purple Gift was attracting the Dominion Jewel. It would have gotten it, too, if I hadn't see what was happening. I traced the Gift back to the capital in Antitheos.

"That doesn't mean anything, Jon. We know nothing about the country, or the people. You haven't even had contact with King Lari for years, now," Alanna said. "Besides, have you even thought about what kind of war this is going to be? Antitheos is beyond the roof of the world! It's going to take weeks, months even, before we could reach their country. Our soldiers wouldn't be able to handle passing through the roof of the world, on to a war, anyway."

"Nonsense, Lioness. My soldiers have been trained for such endurance. They can stand anything. We have enough supplies to last through a war. And now I have a second in command. We should be fine," Raoul, the Commander of the King's Own, said. King Jon nodded towards him as a sign of agreement and favor. Kel, who was sitting beside her old knight master, blushed.

"I agree with Alanna," responded Sir Nealan of Queenscove. "With all due respect, your highness, but they would need a very good reason to try to take the jewel. Antitheos was the center of civilization. Their culture and country are as advanced as they are old. I think we should find out more about their economical position before we decided to wage a war against them."

"We?" asked the King with raised eyebrows. 

"Yes, sire. We are your advisors, so don't we have a say in your decisions? I mean, if we don't, then why are we here?" Neal replied.

"As you said, you are my advisors. You advise me, the King of this country." Jon said, blue eyes gazing in an icy stare.

"But-" Neal began. "Ow," Neal breathed, looking across the table to find hazel eyes as cold as the King's. "I mean, you do have the last word, of course, your majesty," said Neal. "You didn't have to kick me so hard, Kel," he whispered so only she could hear him. Her face was as still as stone.

"Yes, of course he does," repeated Gary, the prime minister. "I agree with you entirely, my lord. The only reason I can guess for Antitheos to take the jewel would be to take over our country, just like you said."

Myles sighed. "My spies have no reason to report any activity beyond of the roof of the world. I believe, and strongly recommend, that you allow some more information be found before you make this decision." Alanna and Neal nodded their agreement.

Jon let out a heavy sigh before he turned to his queen and asked, "Thayet, what do you think. You've been quiet since this meeting started." 

There was a long silence. The air was heavy with sweat. A gentle breeze blew in from the open window, bringing the sound of sparrows into the room. All eyes turned towards Thayet, who returned all of their looks before turning to her husband. 

She paused, then began cautiously. "You must admit, Jon, that we do know very little of this country. A war now would be hard on our people; you must consider that. I think that we should learn more about the situations of the countries north of us before we declare a war."

This was not the answer that King Jonathan was looking for.

"Enough arguing! I am King. I have thought long about this decision and I believe I was right in my thinking. Antitheos must learn that they cannot attempt to steal, and get away with it. Once we're started, I know you will agree with me."

There was another long stretch of silence. Everyone just stared at each other, with the breeze still gently blowing through the still room. Finally, Jon said, "Gary, I expect the declaration of war on my desk by tonight. We will begin to prepare for war at dawn tomorrow. I require all of you to take part in the planning and preparations needed." Jon sighed. "You are dismissed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
